Bye bye guyliner and leather
by Rowena Clark
Summary: As the tittle says the guyliner and leather are leaving. Also another thing is Captain Hook comforting Emma with one of her realizations


Storybrook is currently safe. No threats. No fairy tale characters trying to kill us, well at least for now. As of late the weather has been getting bad. Raining and

freezing temperatures and everyone is suffering through it, especially Hook. Just the other day David had been driving by and accidentally splashed water on to my

pirates leather and it clung to him in uncomfortable ways. I asked him about it and he said he was fine. I knew he was lying to me but I let it go because I didn't

want to raise any suspicions that today would be his last day wearing the guyliner and leather./p

Today, just as it had been all week, was gloomy. I was getting out of bed when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, the person nuzzling their bearded face into

the curve of my neck. " Swan were do you think you're going?" the voice said placing light kisses over my bare back and neck. I turned around and smiled at him.

It was always a challenge getting out of bed not because of the weather but because of the pirate in my bed. He was usually the one who initiated in lazy morning

sex, not that I mind. Today however we could not indulge in it because the shops close early being Sunday and I could tell it was going to be a whole day outing. "

Not I Killian, we." He stopped what he was doing for a second but then continued again.

" It's a surprise." I said. I wrapped the sheets around myself and headed into the shower. By the time I got out I smelled breakfast being made. Although

Killian had a cook on board the Jolly Roger he still had a knack for cooking, something I took full advantage of. I watched him cooking from the doorway. Somehow

he always knew if I was there or not but he didn't mind. " Can you go wake up Henry for breakfast?" I grinned. I'm glad we left New York to come back to

Storybrook because this is were my home is. I left the room to go wake up Henry. I knocked on the Henry's door and heard no response. I went over to him and

woke him and we both headed over to the table that Hook was already setting up. I got this place because of Gold after him and Belle got married. I'm pretty sure

it was Belle's idea but I couldn't exactly refuse it because with baby Neal and my parents living in the small apartment it would've been too crowded for Henry and I

to live there too. Let alone has Hook even stay over the night. Henry quickly took a seat next to Killian and began devouring his pancakes and hot chocolate with

cinnamon. "Lass whats your hurry?" Killian said taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

" I'm supposed to go hang out with Grace later in the park and then the movies." I almost chocked on a pancake. Hook noticed this and stifled a laugh.

"Mom are you okay?" I just nodded to him.  
"So Henry is Jefferson okay with this or is he going with you guys?" I asked hopefully. "No mom just me and Grace. Why do you ask?" I couldn't say that I didn't want him to go but I didn't. I missed out on so much of his life and if he started dating now my little boy would be my little boy anymore. I may have just been reading too much into it though. I doubt Jefferson would let his little girl out by

herself with a boy anyways. Henry excused himself and put the dishes in the sink and started getting ready to go out. Killian gave me a sympathetic look. He

brought his dish to the sink along with mine and when he came back he kissed my cheek. " Ready to go?" I nodded to him and got my red coat and said bye to

Henry.

When we exited the apartment he wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and bunched up some of the

leather in my hands. We stayed in that position for a few minutes but then we began walking again in silence. I knew he knew that I was worried but he wasn't

pushing it. He knows me well enough to know that if I want to talk about it I will. I sighed and started, " It's just that Henry hasn't been in my life long enough. I

still want him to be my little boy. Even though that I know Grace is a good girl it doesn't change the fact that he won't be just mine. I know I'm over reacting but

still..." Hook started laughing. I began glaring at him.

" Swan the boy is not thinking about that at all. When you went to go get your things ready I went to go talk to him and he was telling me that the reason he was

going with Grace today is because she's bee very stressed out about school and he wanted to make her feel better. He is a great kid and no matter what he will

always be your little boy." I can't believe it how he does it. He's always one step ahead of me and for that I'm grateful. I intertwined my fingers with his and we

made small talk until we bumped into my parents. My dad had his arm wrapped around my mom but when he was us he let go of her shoulder and put it on mine

separating Hook and I. My mom laughed at my dads behavior.

"Emma were are you two love birds heading to?" my mom said purposely annoying my dad.

"We are going to go buy Hook some normal people clothes." Hook looked offended but then said

" Swan I never agreed to this." My dad then snorted at Hook and I smiled.

" Come on it won't hurt to just look. Think of this as payback for dressing me up as the bar wench." I said innocently.

" Emma what did this pirate do?" I ignored my dad and looked at Hook pleadingly. He agreed. My parents decided to tag along, more like my dad did. We went into

a small male clothing store that had all kinds of clothes. Hook somehow managed to find a leather jacket. I just grabbed his hand and dragged him along while my

dad laughed and got hit in the arm by my mom. We searched for a little while until my mom found a red plaid shirt and blue jeans. I liked them but they reminded

me to much of my dads attire. Hook thought so too and blatantly said no. Just for kicks I sent him into the dressing room and when he came out my jaw dropped.

He looked amazing with the sleeves showing off a bit of his arms and the jeans just fit him perfectly. My mom came over and placed a hand on my shoulder smiling.

"Swan I look ridiculous." I looked him over quite a few times until finally I cleared my throat./p

" Your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear." I said smugly

" Cute." He said smirking.

**THE END**

**Hey so this was my first story on this account and I hope that it helps some of you CS shippers through the hiatus. I know this is a little bit out of Emma's voice but I'm getting there. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you guys have any feedback for me then please review! **


End file.
